


Cocoon.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Balthazar - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, Metatron - Fandom, Raphael - Fandom, Samandriel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Archangelic Bonding, Danger, Death, Fluff, Heavenly Guardians, Injury, Multi, Mystery, Reunion, Sibling support, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking her dog in the woods near her home, a teenage girl makes a discovery that will change her entire future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly started off as a drabble exploring the possibility of a mysterious, mythical object being found in an unexpected place.
> 
> It wound up pulling in more SPN Angels than I'd ever intended it to.

Shimmering, gleaming, softly glowing with a gentle, other-worldly light, the object touched down with a delicacy that belied the size of it. Mysteriously, it’s shape is unset, changing, moving, like a soap bubble as it’s being blown. Unrecognised colours swirl over it’s surface, creating an ever changing rainbow of extra-terrestrial hues.

When it’s first found, the child, a boy of around ten, is distracted by a call from friends wanting him to play video games. The second time, it’s a teenage girl and her dog, out rambling through the woods, that finds it, and thinks it looks like an outsized butterfly cocoon, running gentle, exploratory hands over it, reassuring the creature inside while feeling the texture of the shell-like casing. The being inside presses gently up, into the touch, as though enjoying the sensation.

As she stood there, her dog sniffing at the side of the ‘cocoon’, it started to tremble, and rupture, splitting across the top and opening with a brilliant flare of white gold light. When the light dimmed and faded, there sat a small ….baby, naked, eyes of a vivid, crystal blue, skin palest gold, and hair like dark caramel. It had two, bony projections from the back of its shoulders. He gurgled, seemingly happy. 

The girl was startled, where had this baby in a cocoon come from? And how did he get there? One thing was clear, he couldn’t stay in the woods alone, he’d need food, shelter, and protection from animals and the elements. With a whistle to the dog, she lifted him into her arms, and carried him home. 

Once home, the problems started to present themselves en mass. Where would the ‘Baby’ sleep? What would he feed on? How would she wheel him around? She’d no baby equipment. First things first, she called her sister. Her big sister had a baby about three months old, so he was just growing out of the first size clothes, and some of the ‘from birth’ toys to spare, her sister, hearing about the ‘find’ agreed to let her have some supplies to be going on with.

Half an hour Later, Rhona, and little Benji, arrived on the doorstep, ready to help out with the unexpected guest. Opening the door, Baby ‘Micah’ in her arms wrapped in a white towel, Rebecca smiled at them and brought them inside. Having driven over, Rhona had had enough space to bring a bag of clothes, some toys, a bouncy chair, and some bibs. She’d also stopped at the supermarket and gotten some diapers and other toiletries, bottles, and other sundry items. 

Minutes later, and a strange man appeared INSIDE her home, not three feet from where she sat, holding the baby, looking around with mild distain and a slightly wrinkled nose. Another man appeared beside him. The first, a blond with what appeared to be burns, or something, on his skin, was slender and tall, but seemed uncomfortable indoors. He seemed to be having some sort of silent communication with the other new-comer.

This second man was also tall, but had dark hair that stuck up every which way, and they both had piercing blue eyes. The dark haired one was also tall and slender, he wore a long coat and slacks with a button up shirt and a tie, while the first man wore jeans and a shirt. The second man shook his head and pointed to the baby.

The first took a more dominant stand, while the second again indicated where the girl held the child. A knock sounded imperiously at the door, Rebecca, Still carrying Micah, went to open it. Two more strange men stood on the stoop, both showing keen interest in Micah. Showing them in to the room the other two men were, Rebecca bade everyone sit, and explain their presence at her home.

Sitting down, reluctantly, the blonde man, seemingly the speaker for them all, proclaimed that they had come to collect the ‘fledgling’, it had no business being with mere humans. Confused, and insulted, Rebecca was about to respond when Micah started to cry – the first time since he’d ….hatched.

Immediately, Rebecca nestled him closer to her, cooing softly to him, and he instantly calmed, much to the surprise evident on the faces of the four men. The second one to have arrived spoke up. _”Evidently, we are too late to remove the fledgling from the young lady’s care, he has bonded with her, to remove him now would be dangerous to them both. All we can do now is protect them both. Brothers, do you agree with me on this reading of the situation?”_

Heads tilted to one side, they all four looked from the baby to the teenager and back, then at one another, before nodding a consensus. Turning to face the girl, one of the latter two to arrive introduced them all by name, Lucifer, Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar. They would now, owing to the baby Angel’s bonding to his care-giver – Rebecca, be guardians over them both, and, by extension, Rhona and Benji too. Desperate needs would be met, and safety would be assured. With that, three of them vanished.

The one that remained was the one that had upset Rebecca so much with his attitude and words – Lucifer. Turning on him, the sisters demanded he leave, little Micah starting to grizzle too, adding to the tension in the room. With a look of dislike on his stony features, he called one of the others back and, resentfully, departed.

With Balthazar there now, in place of the somewhat antisocial Lucifer, the small group spoke of what Rebecca still needed to get for Micah’s safety and comfort. First on the list had to be some sort of bed – Rhona didn’t have a spare cot, nor a travel cot either, so that was of fairly immediate concern, it’s being mid-afternoon by now. With a wry smile, Balthazar willed one into existence, already set up, with blue sheets and fleece blankets, and a bumper featuring Noah’s ark. The mobile was comprised of rotating Angels too.

Next, they turned their attention to what Micah, as a fledgling, would usually consume – it had been millennia since the creation of a fledgling, but fortunately, Balthazar remembered. He called to Gabriel to produce some of the Ambrosia that they were raised on in Heaven, a grinning Gabe arrived bearing a large basket full of the sweet food, and promptly pinched a bite of it himself. Balthazar rolled his eyes, Gabriel had ever had a sweet tooth.

With Micah happily sucking on a piece of Ambrosia, Rhona asked the Angels if Micah would take a bottle of milk, like Benji needed. Studying the can intently, Gabriel said that it would do no harm, they could offer some if they wanted, but that Ambrosia must be given first, milk would be the supplement, unlike a human baby. Nodding, Rebecca took in what she was being told. The Angels would take it in turns to remain with her for the first three months anyway. More reluctantly this time, she nodded again, not looking forward to Lucifer’s visits.

Balthazar took the first twenty four hours, helping with feeding and instructing on the basics of caring for the miniature wings, currently covered in down, that were sticking out of Micah’s back, just above his tiny shoulder blades. With a really soft brush, they were smoothed down twice daily, just after bath time, to help them dry and keep the down / developing feathers in good condition. They also needed smoothing first thing in the morning after a nights restless moving about on them.

Other than that, the main difference was that Micah needed Ambrosia more than milk, which he accepted readily enough once he’d had his sweet stuff. Bathing was easy, he was a very placid, accepting child, not much bothered him. Apart from one, small, thing. He HATED being away from ‘Mummy’ with a passion, and made sure the whole village knew it. Nothing but the return of Rebecca would sooth him, and woe betide anyone trying to take him away from her.

Gabriel was the next to take a turn, and Rebecca found she had to lock safely away Micah’s supply of Ambrosia before he ate it all. But he had a decent sense of humour, and a pretty sunny disposition, and they got on fairly well, he was reassuring without being condescending, and the day went along well, he even stocked her pantry with all kinds of goodies for her, not just things for Micah. 

Next was Lucifer, and the day didn’t go quite as well at first. He didn’t approve of her rearing the fledgling, and made no effort to hide the fact, nor did he trouble to disguise the fact that he’d not much of an opinion of mankind as a whole. Rebecca, only in her teens, and already doing a more responsible job than most people are ever entrusted with, bridled at his condescension and blunt cynicism of her ability to do the job with anything approaching skill.

By the time he’d been there six hours, Micah was in tears, Rebecca annoyed, and Lucifer himself all but steaming at the ears. Castiel arrived, picking up on Micah’s distress signals, and spoke with his older sibling. 

After he’d been reminded that, Micah having bonded to Rebecca, she, and Micah, needed a certain degree of calm maintained in order for Micah to develop properly, and ‘picking’ on mankind while in the presence of one of them wasn’t actually going to help, Lucifer conceded the point, and reluctantly bottled his opinions. After that, they re-started their relationship and made a better go of it, finding they had more in common than they’d previously thought possible. 

When Castiel arrived for his stint on the fourth day, Rebecca was almost sad to see Lucifer go, he’d certainly had similar opinions of certain groups of people (mostly politicians and celebrities) as her, and she’d surprised herself by enjoying his conversation, once he’d quit sniping at her for being one of the despised humans. 

Castiel was a different matter, however. He didn’t understand pop culture, wasn’t familiar with modern music, television, movies, or even books, so Rebecca really didn’t have much in common with him to talk about, save for Micah, and his siblings, although Cas did spend an awfully long time trying to absorb as much information as he could about the modern world, asking endless questions, and reading every newspaper he could lay his hands on. As much as she liked him, it was almost a relief when it was back to Balthazar again for day five.

The days drifted into weeks, the weeks into months, and a regular pattern sorted itself out. Mornings were spent at home, doing housework and making small repairs to the clothes that Micah was growing out of, lunchtime, then a nap, before going out for a walk, either to the park, or in the woods where Rebecca had found the cocoon all those weeks ago. After an outing in the buggy the Angels provided, it was home again for a meal, playtime, a bath and bedtime with lots of cuddles, a story, and a lullaby.

At the end of the third month, even Lucifer agreed that Rebecca was doing a pretty good job of rearing the fledgling, considering she wasn’t an Angel. The decision was made to reduce Angelic visits to every other day, just for a couple of hours, then to once a week, then once a fortnight, then once a month. It was when Micah was six months old that the first, real, problem occurred. And it was nothing that Rebecca could have expected.

A tremendous burst of upset and discord flew out over the airwaves from Rebecca’s home one day when the Angels had just dropped back to visiting once a fortnight, and they were midway between visits. In the same split second, Castiel, Lucifer, Balthazar and Gabriel arrived, Angel blades drawn, Samandriel and Raphael in close pursuit.

Arriving so closely together that the air hadn’t a chance to still before it was disturbed once more, the six Angels immediately scanned the home to see what had caused the problem. The cause turned out to be the infant’s wings, already through though they were, were sloughing the down that had coated their feathers, and the quills themselves to become stiffer and stronger, harder, all in one instant. Understandably, this had startled and discomforted the fledgling, and the shockwave that travelled through the airwaves was the result of this. Sensing the presence of many carers, including his ‘Mum’, Micah calmed down, his pained yells quieting and soothed by his mother’s loving cuddles.

Relaxing, the Angels, in one of their silent conferences, decided that one of them should stay for the remains of the day and night, just to ensure that Micah was settling well to the new feelings in his wings and that Rebecca needed no help adjusting to the new stiffness of Micah’s extra appendages. Samandriel was selected for the job, and the others left to get back to what they’d been doing before the incident began.

Just two days later, a major problem cropped up, leaving Rebecca injured and the Angels concerned for the safety of the fledgling and his foster-mother both. While on their daily walk, this one through the woods where it all began, a stranger approached her, stabbing her before she knew there was even danger there, and attempting to kidnap Micah. Within a split second, Lucifer and Gabriel had landed, the demon that had attacked laid dead on the ground before them, Rebecca lying at the side of the buggy that Micah sat screaming in.

Scooping up the buggy, complete with baby, Gabriel flew back to the home with Lucifer in hot pursuit, Rebecca in his arms. Once there, Lucifer, in a surprising show of concern for the young female, placed a hand over the wound on her side and, with a gentle press of Grace, healed it. Gabriel looked on in wonder at this most startling development. 

The remaining Guardian Angels arrived, just in time to hear Gabe teasing his big brother about loving his Father’s creation at last – or rather, loving one of them. Lucifer scowled at him and did not reply. When Balthazar asked what Gabe was talking about, his reply, from the man himself, was that Lucifer had not only helped rescue the child, but had saved the life of the human that was raising him, pointing out how …. _unusual_ it was for Lucifer to bother about anything none Angelic. Again, Lucifer scowled.

When Rebecca coughed and gasped, Lucifer was, none the less, the first at her side to aid her, raising her up to sit leaning against his shoulder while holding a glass of water to her lips for her to drink, raising the eyebrows of his siblings in doing so. A warm smile greeted him as he glanced up from what he was doing, Balthazar miming slipping a ring on a finger while Gabe made kissy faces. Raphael, Castiel and Samandriel just looked on, faces blank.

While Rebecca recovered her confidence in going out of the house, the Angels accompanied her on her daily excursions with Micah, encouraging her to go to the park and woods again, to not be afraid of walking through the beautiful countryside she resided in. 

As the months passed, and Micah’s birthday came and went, Lucifer’s devotion seemed to increase – he’d do odd things that he wouldn’t have even considered doing before, like bringing to Rebecca’s attention the fauna and flora that they passed on their walks, or bringing a particular item with him when it was his turn to visit. Things that mark a typical human courtship, or speak of interest at the very least.

The days slid by, and Micah started preschool, meaning that Rebecca had an hour or two of company with other parents and their very young children – the baby and toddler group was not so large as to be daunting, but big enough to give a selection of company and new friends. Luckily Micah’s wings were still small enough to hide under a button up shirt and he was happy enough to play around with them covered while he was there.

It was when they were on their way home from there that the real shock came. Lucifer appeared out of nowhere on the road beside them as they walked along, Lay a hand on both Rebecca and on the buggy, then whooshed them off to the house. When they arrived, he summoned the other five, and dropped a bombshell.

He’d heard on the demon vine that an attempt would be made to remove Micah from Rebecca’s care – and not by demons. The demons had informed him that it was one of his own kind, a long forgotten Archangel, that had secretly created the fledgling, and was now seeking it’s return to it’s ‘rightful owner’. Lucifer had scoured his memory for any ‘long-lost’ Archangel, but could think of none, until, that is, Castiel mentioned the ‘word of God’ tablet that his friends, the Winchester brothers, were seeking.

The words of God, of course! The scribe, Metatron, the Archangel that had written down the words of God himself, transcribing them onto tablets of stone for all mankind when needed, only the chosen few, the prophets, would be able to translate them into modern day languages for use in emergency. Metatron must be the one creating fledglings when they hadn’t be authorised by the Father himself.

The news, brought to the five others and to Rebecca, was ill met, the scribe had fled from Heaven when God had, and had been thought to be dead, that’s the reason Lucifer hadn’t thought of him when the news came in. The question now became _How to protect Micah and Rebecca from the ill – will of the other Archangel?_ Obviously Samandriel, Castiel, or Balthazar couldn’t stand against him, they were mere Angels, against an Archangel they’d stand no chance. It would have to be Raphael, Gabriel or the MorningStar.

The discussion went on for hours, ideas bouncing back and forth, pros and cons of several different possibilities being talked about and discarded, before Lucifer cleared his throat and looked at Rebecca, before casting his eyes around at his siblings. Flushing slightly, he looked at his feet as he stated _”As the oldest here, and older and more powerful than Metatron, may I suggest that, if Rebecca finds it acceptable, we, she and I, are bonded together? Not only will that prevent him from harming Rebecca herself, it will also provide a measure of security for Micah that no other arrangement could. By bonding together, my Grace and her soul would be eternally linked in our Father’s eyes and not even Metatron would have the strength to overturn that. Once bonded, we bind Micah’s Grace to our bond also, providing him an unbreachable protection until he comes of age as an Angel in his own right.”_

Thoughtfully, his brothers sat and considered his words as Rebecca got up and paced around the room, her thoughts in a swirl. Muttering to herself, she left the room to call her sister, asking her advice. Since Lucifer had dropped all the anti-human guff she’d gotten on with him well enough, and couldn’t deny he was attractive. But bonding with him sounded pretty permanent, and she was still only a teenager. The call over, she made her decision. 

Taking a deep breath, Rebecca asked if what she thought this bonding meant – that it was, in fact, eternal and meant that, no matter what happened they were together, like a marriage where divorce is not an option – was accurate. With the answer being that it was a crude representation of it, yes, she looked from her beloved Micah to Lucifer, around the other Angels, and back to Lucifer once more. With another deep breath, she spoke. 

_”Lucifer, as you know, I’m only seventeen human years old, just a teenager. Still not QUITE an adult, even by human terms, yet with a few bounden promises from you, witnessed by your brothers, I will do this. It is, I know, an enormous step, and the rest of my eternity rests on it, you could make me miserable beyond bearing, or keep me pregnant and lonely for years, my whole future will be in your hands. Given this, I ask only that you promise to respect me and my wishes, don’t denigrate me – especially in front of Micah, and if you can’t love me, at least be kind. If you, in front of your siblings can assure me of that, I will contentedly do as you wish of me.”_

Lucifer, not even pausing for thought, or to confer with his brothers, took her hands in his, and promised, on his GRACE, that he would honour and respect her for the rest of eternity. That being said, Gabriel stepped forward and spoke himself. _”Rebecca, it is a wonderful, giving thing you do, and we need you to understand this. Bonding to an Angel is much like you said, but in your case, we’ll make this exception, should anything go wrong, if, as you mature you grow away from your mate, we, all three of us others here, will support you both in any way possible to ensure your hereafter is as good as ever it possibly could be, this is OUR vow to you, on OUR Grace.”_

Turning to Castiel and Balthazar, he sent them to collect Rhona and Benji, it was imperative, now that agreement had been reached, that the Ceremony take place at once, and since Rhona and Benji were all the family Rebecca had, they should be there. Also summoned were Raphael and Samandriel, the two that had attended when Rebecca and Micah had been attacked before. 

On arrival, the two were filled in on what had been discovered, and the plans that were about to be carried out to counteract it. With the agreement of another Archangel and Angel, and their pledges joined to those of the other three, and the other two Angels back with Rebecca’s Sister and Nephew, they prepared for the Ceremony to begin. 

Raphael, being actually senior to Gabriel, took the lead, directing the pledges and promises made by each bondee to the other, and added the pledges of the five other Heavenly witnesses, duly committed the two to Eternal Partnership, supported by the Angelic Host. As the last vow was made, and the declaration of bonding decreed, a brilliant flash of white gold light, like the one that happened when Micah’s cocoon split, filled the room and overflowed, illuminating the whole village. 

A crack of thunder broke overhead, and a short stubby, uncouth looking man appeared, furiously enraged, and made to grab Micah from Rebecca’s arms. Castiel, Balthazar, and Samandriel took holds on Rebecca, Benji and Rhona, and zapped off with them, while Gabriel, Raphael, and Lucifer remained, facing the interloper. THIS was Metatron. 

Gazing disdainfully at the three around him, the would-be father sneered at them, decrying their ‘puny’ efforts to defeat him. Lucifer smiled coldly, and welcomed his brother, asking if he’d come to offer his congratulations on his new bonding, three way bonding – Micah’s Grace having also been bonded to Rebecca’s soul and his own Grace. Metatron lost control, realising that ‘his’ fledgling was now completely out of his reach. He attacked Lucifer, Archangel on Archangel, both armed with Archangel blades, both aware of the danger of death – an Archangel blade being one of the few things that could kill them. 

However, Metatron had forgotten something – he’d been hiding away reading books for millennia, while Lucifer had been fighting and keeping his hand in. Lucifer was battle ready, he himself was not. Lucifer soon got the upper hand, and, by the agreed judgement of the three Archangels he’d gone up against, he was sentenced to, ironically, be vanquished to Lucifer’s former residence – Hell’s Cage. He’d have no books, no entertainment of any sort. HE would be his own entertainment. Banishment was instant and permanent, he was, literally, NEVER going to be freed. 

With Metatron’s defeat, his followers folded and gave up, unwilling to take on the united force of three of the remaining four Archangels, not to mention one of Heaven’s most well-known warriors and two other, equally dedicated, Angels. The fledgling project was shelved, all other fledglings brought to the attention of the Archangels, and a close eye kept over their bonded carers, to prevent bad attitudes and schemes being ingrained into them from a young age. 

Meantime, Rebecca, Rhona and Benji were reunited with those from the party that had gathered for the Ceremony, and Lucifer’s bonding was made public in the Angelic realm, leading to mass meetings with his more distant siblings – in their hundreds, and protective bonds placed over Benji and Rhona too, who took a shine to young Samandriel. As Samandriel seemed just as taken with the young mother, many Angels were nudging one another and whispering of expectations of another Angel / Human bonding in the near future. 


End file.
